Team Heatwave
by Icedragon33
Summary: none


Team Heatwave

Ninetales (female)

Ninetales is the leader of Team Heatwave. She's rather serious although she's still kind especially when she's meeting other teams. She has a crush on Matt on Team Shockwave and calms down when she gets to see him. She has a rivalry with Sword who used to be her childhood friend. She ran away from her home after hearing the news that her father was killed. She cares about Snow and Glide not following Blade and Marcus's ways since they're the youngest members on the team. She started the team with Glaceon and Flareon after they saved her from Absol. She got a band from Darkrai. She has another side that seems to come from the band although she's unsure what kind of ability it is. Her Best Friends are Manectric And Luxray

Glaceon (female)

Glaceon is a very nice member of the team when Blade is not pissing her off. She knew Leafeon when they were younger and is very good friends with her. She likes Jolteon On Team Pack. She was sent by King Sceptile to find Leafeon. Once she found Leafeon, she brought her and the team to the Ice Palace. After everything was solved with Torterra,She and Her Sister Flareon Join Team Heatwave She is very strong and hates being called a lady. Her Best Friends are Ninetales And Flare And Priness Leafeon of Team Shockwave

Flareon (female)

Flareon is a very Kind Flareon that knows very strong attacks, despite not existing. A few obnoxious female Pokemon crossed that line once, for a long time, making Flareon 's life miserable until she fought back at them. Flareon's younger sister is Glaceon . The two got along VERY well so much Her Crush Is Jolteon And Her Best Friends are Blizzard and Ninetales

Jolteon (male)

Jolteon is Pikachu's little brother. Jolteon was the youngest member of the team until Flare joined. He Ask His Brother Pikachu Of Team Shockwave. If He Can Join Team Heatwave Pikachu Said Yes He knows that Pikachu deeply cares about him. He once had a fear of battling. When he tries to battle, he gets nervous and shocks himself. He got over that in a cave of Ghost Pokemon when his brother was catured. Now he's not afraid to battle. He even convinced Ninetales to battle on his own so She could battle Sparial Palkia. One night, he heard a mysterious noice which was Flareon. He fell for her imediately.

Blizzard the Weavile (male)

Blizzard is the Co leader of Team Heatwave . When he was a Sneasel, Blizzard was in love with an eevee named Swift and was overprotective of her, not wanting her to spend time with other Pokemon, especially Ace. Then, one day, Swift broke up with him and decided to be with Ace. Blizzard swore revenge on Ace for this. Years later, he made the team and endorsed a rivalry between his team and Ace's team, Team Thunder until a battle which settled the rivalry. Blizzard later fell for Hearta until she evolved and cheated on him with Team Heroes' Blaziken. He now likes Crystal of Team Explorers.

Aura the Lucario (male)

Aura is the team's Third-in-command and Blizzard's best friend. He Join team Heatwave with Blizzard and Dancer and is trustful. He is well-respected by many Pokemon. He is the last survivor of the colony of Auriak, which was destroyed by Stab the Toxicroak. He swore revenge for this and hated Jab, Stab's brother, who is on Team Pack, until the rivalry was settled. Aura likes Dancer and confessed his love for her while the two of them were out, one night. He has a "Hero of Soul" form with unforseen powers. During the Decepticon invasion, Aura evolved into a Lucario and his Aura powers were extended upon.

Dancer the Gardevoir (female)

Dancer is the psychic member of the team and teh one the team turns to for help. She's always there to listen and help others, whenever tehy need it. She joined the team as a Kirlia after being saved by Aura from Pinch, who had tried to rape her. Dancer's village was destroyed by the Electabuzz that is Shock's father. She is haunted by this, but always acts happy and succeeds. She loves Aura with all her heart and was saddened when he died. Her older brother is Gallade, Team Heroes' greatest enemy. During a private training session, Dancer evolved and Aura finds her more beautiful and attractive than ever before.

Clara the Mismagius (female)

Clara is a ghoulish and playful member, so to speak. She likes seeing her opponents and enemies suffer. She joined the team after Darkness saved her from being hunted down by Stab. SInce then, she has loved Darkness with all her heart and she is the only one he trusts. Clara has great respect for Team Heroes' Mismagius and cheered her on during Team Heroes' battle with Team BlackHeart. She evolved upon Darkness' request.

Storm the Snover (male)

Storm is a strong Snover with a history completely unknown, except the fact that his older brother is Bumble of Team Shadow. Storm is rather kind to others and quite respects the king of the Ice Palace. Storm also has a crush on Snow of Team Explorers and would give his life to see her and her father and home safe. What Storm does not remember is that he and Snow once met when she was a Snorunt, after saving ehr from his older brother, Bumble, and continued to hang out with one another. Storm also hates Glalie, who had once attempted to kidnap and marry Snow before he met her. He also has an intense rivalry with Midnight of Team Explorers (who likes calling him a tree, which upsets him).

Force the Riolu (male)

Force is Aura and Dancer's first child. He is the second youngest member of the team and is trying to be brave and responsible, like his father. His aura powers are not as strong as his father's, but he still uses them to the ebst of his abilities. Force is trying his best to be as strong as he can be, much like his father, so that perhaps one day, he may lead a new Team Silversoul. Force also has a crush on Flare of and is rivals with Light & Ven of Teams BlackHeart and Hunter, respectively. He also hates Bryan of Team Nexus. Force likes playing on his guitar and occasionally uses it for battle. His favorite band is Daughtry. Force also has a Heart/Soul form, where his attacks are powered-up and he is surrounded by a random-colored aura whenever he is in a tough situation or his emotions are very strong. His anger form is most deadly, since he cannot control it. Force, unlike most Fighting-types, is more into lacrosse than wrestling, due to being very young. His favorite team is the Boston Blazers.

Stem the Kirlia (female)

Stem is Aura & Dancer's second child and Force's younger sister. She was originally intended to hatch as a Ralts, but Thrash caused an Everstone shard to fall on her egg, thereby evolving her, but sadly, the Everstone fragment is implanted in her DNA and therefore, she will stay as a Kirlia. Despite this, Stem strives to find a way to get rid of her "curse." Stem is a good battler, though not as good as Force. She is a cheaky member-much like Sparky-and often teases Force about his crush on Flare. Stem likes Trace of Team Emerald

Flare the Cyndaquil (female)

Flare was once a member of Team Revolution until Team Nexus killed the rest of the team (except Mystic and Burn, as well alledgidly Soul) and she was assumed teh sole survivor. Flare and her brother were raised by a couple that disliked cussing and forced to adopt that attribute. Flare has heart and determination and has been shown to protect those she cares about. She doesn't like liars or evil teams and especially hates Stem, Light, Ven, and Flame (sort of). Flare has a crush on Force. She has had feelings for him since she helped him out and protected him from Skarmory and her feelings have grown since. She really dislikes it when people make fun of her affections, especially Stem and Burn. Unlike Stem, however, Flare really cares about Burn.

Burn the Infernape (male)

Burn is Flare's older brother, who was once a member of Team Revolution until Team Nexus killed the rest of the team (except for Flare and Mystic, as well as possibly Soul). Burn joined the team after saving Flare from execution and helping them win the Fighting Bell. Burn and Flare were raised by a couple that detested cussing and because of it, Burn refuses to cuss. He also dislikes drunkards and pervs, hence why Power is the only member of the team he doesn't like and often wonders what Ember sees in him. Burn and Stem enjoy teasing Flare and Force about their crush on one another, much to the annoyance of Force and Flare. Burn also has low anger issues and has a powerful rage form, activated via his Blaze ability.

Mystic the Froslass (female)

Mystic was once a member of Team Revolution (and Soul's love interest) until Team Nexus killed the rest of the team (except for Flare and Burn, as well as possibly Soul). Mystic joined the team after suffering several injuries (most of them minor) from the attack and coming to the team for help. Mystic is one of the sweetest and kindest Froslass you will ever know. She is very kind to her teammates, especially her fellow Ice-Types, Blizzard and Storm. She is also one of the strongest, able to hold her own in battle. Mystic greatly misses Soul, and wishes she could be loved again...

Suicune (female)

Suicune is one of the strongest members of the team and the one who usually calms down the upset members. Suicune joined the team after Entie Of Team Shockwave saved her from being killed by Shadow. Suicune knows the female members of many teams very well and has a fierce rivalry with Storm of Team Emerald. Suicune has a HUGE crush on Entie Of Team Shockwave, and is glad she told him. Suicune (like a lot of the team) doesn't like Spin's attitude, especially when he talks about her.

Manectric (female)

Manectric Is She is really nice but when she gets angry, then watch out. Manectric swears to get her revenge on Rayquaza for killing her parents and almost killing her Sister, Luxray. Manectric very good team mate and one of the strongest members. She normally has to stop Blade and Terra's arguments before they become fights. She's the only one who can stop them anyways since they listen to her all the time. Her best friend is Ninetales. She also really likes soda and hates it when others steal it from her. Jolteon does it a lot

Luxray (female)

Luxray is a very trusted member of the team. She doesn't like seeing her friends sad and does her best to cheer other pokemon up. Luxray is Ninetales's best friend since she knew her as a Shix when she first joined the team. She's not that good when it comes to running but is an excellent swimmer. Luxray is a great friend to have. Luxray has a Crush On Absol Of Team Shockwave, Her Sister Is Manectric

Vaporeon (female)

Vaporeon is a very positive member of the team. She always smiles and rarely gets angry but is at her strongest when she is angry. She is good friends with Pikachu (TS) and Ice (TS) Vaporeon is extremely nice to pokemon that are good but she hates evil pokemon. She has a huge crush on Flareon and has a rivalry with Blade from Team Shockwave. She also has a rivalry with Star on Team PokeStars.

Arcanine (female)

Arcanine is a very sly and quiet. She takes advantage of all her opponents and then defeats them with her speed. She likes Manectric but normally keeps quiet about it. Arcanine helped defeat a foe with her speed making it a surprise for the other members. She asked Her Sister Ninetales if she could join the team . Arcanine is very tomboyish as she hates anything girly. She has a bad attitude making some pokemon stay away from her since she can act rather harsh. Vaporeon has a bad feeling about her putting them both into a sort of rivalry with one another. She doesn't trust anyone but Manectric .

Espeon (female)

Espeon doesn't like battling much. She's more of the healer of the team. She is very kind-hearted. She has a crush on Vaporeon although she doesn't understand how Vaporeon got nervous around her the first time she joined the team. Burn doesn't know what exactly she sees in Her. Espeon does great healing with her move and doesn't even waste her own HP. Because she's not a battler, it's not easy to see her using a move that isn't Healing Wish. The


End file.
